A center for Voice and Speech is proposed for the purpose of protecting, rehabilitating, and enhancing voice and speech production. Basic research projects are proposed in molecular biology, neurophysiology, biomechanics, acoustics, and motor control of the larynx and the upper airway structures. Clinical research projects include phonosurgery procedures, efficacy of behavioral treatment for the aged, and motoric versus linguistic deficits in various speech disorders. Research training is proposed for otolaryngology fellows, voice and speech scientists, and speech-language pathologists. Emphasis is placed on interdisciplinary training, not only within each institution, but also across a consortium of institutions. A number of resources are shared by center participants, including a high speed video system, electromyographic recording systems, excised larynx laboratory stations, a professional recording studio, computer simulation models, speech analysis software, data bases, and computer networks. The dissemination projects of the center will promote greater awareness of health related disabilities resulting from disease, structural defect, or misuse of the larynx and upper airway structures. In addition to the outreach to the general public, high-risk populations with unusual demands on their voice and speech mechanisms will be targeted for dissemination of information about health, hygiene, and prevention of disorders. The center is based on the philosophy that a more complete understanding of voice and speech can be gained by studying not only normal processes and their disorders, but also highly skilled behaviors observed in actors and singers. Continuing education for practitioners in otolaryngology, speech-language pathology, and voice and speech training will be provided through special symposia, printed materials, and interactive (computer-based) self instruction. The proposed center will meet its goals through a consortium of institutions that have a proven record in providing clinical services, public information, education in the physical biological sciences, and basic research. Some members of the consortium have collaborated and shared resources for many years.